Fefnep Oneshot
by Kyartunetail
Summary: A cute sadstuck-ish story surrounding two of the cutest characters in Homestuck (besides Mituna obviously). Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie


Nepeta sat on the worn plushy couch, humming a tune idly whilst she updated her ships. It was nice to have a phone app that let her do it anytime, anywhere, and she didn't have to mess up the walls or hide it. She looked out the window, only now realising the background noise that was so comforting was the pitter patter of raindrops on her roof. She smiled, thinking of the time her and Equius put on their respective rainboots and had so much fun in the rain, when the leo came back inside she pretty much passed out from exhaustion. Nepeta's expression turned sour, and leaned over to the other side and grabbed a box of tissues from an end table. She quickly began dabbing her eyes as the tears welled up. Lightning flashed outside, and she remembered it all clearly. It had been storming that night too. It was weird to think it had all came crashing down three months ago, but minutes felt like hours without him around. They had been playing hide and seek, and Nepeta hid in a closet, with white shutter doors and full of big fluffy coats. She heard Equius yell out, and stumble into the room with a worried expression. Someone followed quickly after, who had a messy tangle of hair and smeary juggalo face paint all over his face. She watched as he strangled the life out of her best and only friend, right in front of her eyes. What hurt the most though, is that she didn't do anything. She was immobilized in fear, and she couldn't save the one person who she valued and needed the most. Afterwards everyone told her she made the right choice, and that if she did she would've died. Sometimes though, she wishes she did jump in, even if she did die it'd be better than this hell. She dropped the wet tissue, her hands wrapping themselves around her loose blonde curls and gripping as hard as she could. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her phones loud notification sound. She considered ignoring it, but deemed that rude and picked it up, and seeing that it was a text from none other than Feferi. The pair weren't very close, but Nepeta did enjoy her company a lot.  
 _')(i Nepeta, my power just went out, would you mind if I came over? Sorry to bot)(er you t)(is late!'_  
The blonde smiled a little, before writing her reply.  
 _':33 it's fine, are you sl33ping over?'_  
 _'If it's not to muc)( trouble t)(at would be really really kelpful!'_  
 _':33 anything for a furriend, just remember to bring a sl33ping bag'_  
Nepeta groaned before rolling off the couch, knowing she had a bit of cleaning up to do before her guest arrived. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to impress Feferi, and having her home not be as neat and tidy as it could be is something she just couldn't have. 30 minutes into her hyper-clean fest and she heard a knock at the door. Thankfully she was pretty much done anyways, and hurried to get the door before Feferi got soaked by the pelting rain. She still had some paranoia issues after the incident, so she leaned up on her tippy toes to check through the peephole to check that it was the Pisces girl. Yup. She opened the door and Feferi rushed in, her damp brown hair cascading down her back.  
"Hi Nepeta. It really is raining, huh!"  
"Yeah it's pretty crazy! Anyways, make yourself at home. If you mew need anything just ask."  
"Hehe thanks Nep you're the best. Also the bathroom is down that hall right?"  
Nepeta nodded, and Feferi traipsed down the hall in search of the restroom.  
 _'Maybe I should go get some blankets.. Ooh purrhaps we could watch a movie! I'll make popcorn too, like a real sleepover!'_  
Grinning ear to ear, Nepeta hurried to her room and grabbed the biggest fluffiest blankets from her closet. She dumped them haphazardly on the couch before hurrying into the kitchen. She put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and grabbed a liter bottle of soda to share, along with some cups. The leo retrieved the step stool from the other side of the room, and took it over to the pantry where she reached up to the very top and grabbed her hidden stash of candy. The microwave beeped and she pulled out the popcorn, successfully burning her fingers and dropping the bag. She carefully tried, again, holding it with two fingers by the corner, which thankfully worked. She carefully cut it open with a pair of scissors and dumped it into a bowl.  
"Purrfect,"  
She whispered under her breath before taking the whole ensemble out into the living room, where Feferi was waiting.  
"Do you wanna watch a movie?"  
"Do you naut know me? Of course I do!"  
Giggling, Feferi jumped onto the couch, sinking into the layers of warm blankets and fluffy pillows. Nepeta set the food and drink down on her coffee table before tackle-pouncing Feferi.  
"Hey get off me! Hahaha, oh you're reely asking for it now!"  
Feferi smirked and her eyes had an evil glint as she reached behind herself and grabbed a pillow, whapping Nepeta mercilessly with it.  
 ** _*whap*_ **  
"AHH NO"  
 ** _*whap*_**  
"Stop Fef-"  
 _ ***whap*** _  
"I surrender I surrender!"  
Nepeta laughed, and pulled the blankets over her body. Her home wasn't the best or the biggest, and it often got cold at night.  
"Hey Feferi get under the blankets, I'll put something on,"  
"Okay. Water we going to watch?"  
Nepeta pondered for a moment. She grabbed the remote and scrolled through the channels.  
"YES! It's playing!"  
"What is?"  
Nepeta responded by choosing Too Cute, pretty much a show about puppies and kittens and their shenanigans during their first 2-3 months of life. Feferi squealed.  
"Oh my gosh that kitten is SOO ADORABLE. I just want to cuddle it!"  
Nepeta replied as she leaned forward to grab a handful of popcorn.  
"I know right!"  
"I like the one with the little white paws, she's so playful and energetic!"  
"I like the one that's all black, his green eyes are super pretty and cute."  
They both were pretty much quiet after that, intent on the show. However when something cute happened like a puppy tripping on it's own feet or a kitten chasing the toy, both girls would let out an audible chorus of " _awwwhs"._ As the temperature dropped in the room, Nepeta looked over at Feferi, who seemed to be fine. Nepeta however was starting to freeze over.  
"Is it just me or is it cold in here."  
"Come here."  
"W-what?"  
"Ohmygosh you sound like Erifin, I said come here."  
"Eugh Ampurra"  
She stuck her tongue out and crawled over the mass of blankets to Feferi, who grabbed her, pulled her under the covers, and wrapped her arms around her. The leos face flushed a pink tinge, but she didn't say anything in fear of ruining the perfect moment. She really like how Feferi was holding her, it felt safe, and she was so warm.  
"Wow you shore didn't lie when you said you were cold!"  
"Heh yeah it's purrbably because I'm so tiny!"  
Feferi beamed at her before leaning forward and kissing her on the nose,  
"That's what you get for being so cute! Stop it!"  
Nepeta giggled, the blood rushing to her cheeks rapidly. She intertwined her arms with Fef's, and smirked when she saw the same blush dusting the other girl's cheeks as well.  
"This is really nice"  
"We should do this again sometime Nep,"  
"For sure."  
And for once, after losing someone she cared so deeply about it felt like her heart was being ripped out and smashed, it felt like someone was trying to repair it.

 **Wow okay I wrote this all in one go, in 3 hours. Sorry I know the ending is all short an shizz, I'll probably change that later.  
Follow and favorite if you liked this story, and leave any criticism/compliments in the reviews!**


End file.
